fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ares
Ares (アレス Aresu, Aless in the Japanese version) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the son of Eldigan and Grahnye, and is the inheritor of the Demon Sword Mystletainn. In the events of the game, Ares is stationed at Darna alongside Lene/Laylea, working under Jabarro's band of mercenaries. When Seliph's liberation army passes through the border, Ares leaves to fight with Jabarro. Jabarro confesses that Bramsel, the lord of Darna, has imprisoned Lene and urges him to forget about her. Ares, enraged, turns against Jabarro, despite the latter having raised him after Grahnye's death. In order to save Lene, Ares decided to join Seliph's army, albeit reluctantly, as he believes that his father was betrayed by Sigurd. He will later learn of the truth behind his father's death upon meeting Nanna, who explains that Sigurd did not betray Eldigan, and that the two were always friends despite how things eventually turned out. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With holy blood bonuses) |130% |90% |5% |20% |30% |50% |40% |30% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Overall Ares is one of the most overpowered characters in the game, which is a rather fitting role for the son of Eldigan. He starts out with the Mystletainn, a formidable weapon that bestows its user with the skill Critical, essentially allowing Ares to just about wreck havoc upon the battlefield. The Mystletainn also gives him a huge +20 boost to Skill, and a +10 boost to Resistance, which further enhances his usefulness as a unit. His Resistance growths are strangely high for a non-magic user, which are, however, highly desired in light of the skirmishes undertaken in Generation 2. Conversations In Chapter 7, Ares may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, after Conote is captured, Nanna may speak to Ares, resulting in her gaining two points of Strength and two points of Defense. In the Final Chapter, if Nanna is in love with Ares, Nanna may speak to him, and he will gain three points of Defense. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Larcei: 0+2 *Nanna: 0+2 *Fee: 0+2 *Lene: 300+1 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Ending After its civil war, Agustria was annexed by Grannvale and was under the supervision of a strict and despotic administration. And so, the establishment of a new united nation was the wish of everyone, and that wish was entrusted to Eldigan the Lionheart’s Royal House of Nordion. The people welcomed Ares’ return to the country with wild enthusiasm, as they saw in Ares the likeness of King Eldigan in his prime. Ares returned to the country along with, among others, His sweetheart, , The knight Delmud/Tristan, Nanna/Jeanne And together with them, he devoted himself with all his strength to the reconstruction of an united Agustria. Before long, under the reign of King Ares, Agustria, as Grannvale’s most influent partner, will have an unprecedented development. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Etymology 'Ares' is the Greek god of war also known under the Roman name of Mars. Notes *As it is possible for Eldigan to be killed by Sigurd instead of Chagall, Nanna's dialogue avoids directly saying that Sigurd did not kill Eldigan. *If Seliph's army has Jeanne instead of Nanna, Ares will not find out the truth of Eldigan's death. Trivia *Ares's portrait is an edited version of Eldigan's. Gallery File:Aless (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Ares from the ''Super Tactics Book. File:Aless and Grahnye (FE Treasure).png|Ares as a child, featured alongside his mother in the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:AlessFE4NFManga.jpg|Ares, as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:AresTCG.jpg|Ares, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Social Knight. File:Aless (TCG Series 2).jpg|Ares, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Social Knight. File:PaladinAresTCG.jpg|Ares, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Paladin. Ares card 25.jpg|Ares as a Cavalier in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:aless.gif|Ares' portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters